bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 45
is the forty-fifth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Two days after the Sports Festival, Izuku is on a train to U.A. High School. While on the train, some of the passengers recognize him from the Sports Festival, acknowledging his prowess. At U.A., Tenya is running and passes by Izuku, telling him that they should be at least 10 minutes earlier for school. After arriving inside, Tenya tells Izuku that he does not have to be worried about his older brother as he will be fine and apologizes for causing him unnecessary concern. In their class, the students of Class 1-A are discussing the attention they received from the Sports Festival. Class 1-A's homeroom teacher, Shota, enters, causing everyone to hurry back to their seats. Shota has fully recovered from his injuries, no longer needing to wear bandages. Shota tells his students that their Hero Informatics Period will be about formulating their Hero names, much to their excitement. Shota says that the formulation of their potential Hero names are due to the nominations by Pro Heroes. He says that the nominations from the Pro Heroes this year are more akin to expressions of interest in their potential futures. Shota shows his class their tally of nominations, saying that the tally of nominations are usually more balanced but this year the attention points to Katsuki Bakugo and Shoto Todoroki. Shota says that regardless of whether or not they received nominations he will be having them go get work-place experience. Shota says that they did get first-hand experience at the U.S.J. unfortunately but he thinks that experiencing the activities of Pro Heroes firsthand will prove to be more fruitful training. Soon, Midnight arrives and Shota explains to his class that he requested Midnight to evaluate their Hero names. Shota tells his class that the way their futures end up will depend on the image projected by the Hero names they choose. Midnight gives Class 1-A 15 minutes to decide on Hero names. After 15 minutes have past, each student starts to reveal the Hero name they chose. After most of the Class 1-A have revealed their Hero names, only Izuku and Tenya are left (besides Katsuki who needs to change his name). Tenya has struggled in deciding whether to use his older brother's Hero name Ingenium or not (after Tensei asked Tenya to take up the torch due to his legs being completely crippled and thus cannot continue being a Hero). Eventually, Tenya is unable to bring himself to use Tensei's Hero name and instead uses his own name as his Hero name. Izuku is the last student yet to reveal his Hero name. Izuku reveals his Hero name, causing some of his classmates to comment if he is okay with it, to which Izuku replies that up until now he didn't like it at all. Izuku says, however, that someone came along and changed the meaning of the name making him happy. Izuku reveals his Hero name to be Deku, saying with confidence that Deku will be his Hero name. Katsuki looks on in anger while Ochaco smiles at Izuku's Hero name. In U.A.'s Faculty room. Cementoss informs All Might that a new nomination has just arrived for the freshmen, telling All Might that the nomination is for Izuku. Excited, All Might goes to check who nominated Izuku. As he checks, All Might becomes flabbergasted at the person who nominated Izuku. Back in Class 1-A, Katsuki changes his Hero name to Baron of Explodo-Kills but Midnight comments that the name won't do. Characters by Appearance Trivia *In the chapter an image shows Mina Ashido as the Alien from the because of her resembling one. Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 45